


Folklore Friday

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: There's always been the tale of the Bat.





	Folklore Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Drawlloween prompts.

New Jersey has its devil.  Arkansas has its Boggy Creek monster.  West Virginia has its Mothman.  And Gotham has The Bat.

There have been reported sightings of this creature since the late '30s.  This weird figure of the night has been spotted at numerous crime scenes, always fleeing, leaving criminals shaking in its wake.  It strikes fear into the heart of the most superstitious and cowardly lots.  Everyone in Gotham knows:  stay out of trouble, or The Bat will get you.

Parents warn their children about The Bat when they don't eat their vegetables.  The underworld freezes in terror when its name is mentioned.  If you've seen this dark knight, beware!  The Bat will come for you next.


End file.
